Just Us Two
by vegetasbubble
Summary: What if what happened in Season 2 Episode 10 wasn't a dream? Sookie comes to Eric's suite after Godric meets the sun.


**Title:** Just Us Two  
**Author:** vegetasbubble  
**Summary:** What if what happened in Season 2 Episode 10 wasn't a dream? Sookie comes to Eric's suite after Godric meets the sun.

**Rating:** PG-15

**Authors Notes:** I know this has been done a million times but here is my take on the scene. Enjoy!

Sookie stayed on the roof long after Godric had met the sun. The tears ran down her face as she knelt down and retrieved the shirt he had taken off prior to his true death. It was light fabric but it felt like a heavy weight in her hands.

Sookie finally turned towards the staircase and descended the stairs back into the hotel. She wiped her eyes and face as she neared Eric's suite.

Eric. His name struck a nerve. The cheeky bastard had tricked her into drinking his blood one minute and the next she had seen his emotional side on that rooftop. He had cried blood tears as his maker had made his final decision of his existence. He had kneeled down before Godric and had begged him not to do it, to reconsider.

Sookie had watched the moment between the two and had compared them to Bill and Lorena. From what very little he had told her of his maker, one thing was very clear. Bill had no love for Lorena as Eric had for Godric.

Sookie reached Eric's suite and seen the door was already half open. She pushed the door completely open and seen him on the bed.

He was shirtless, blood red tears running down his cheeks. As he sat like this before her, bent over, head between his hands, he still looked amazing to her.

He looked like a Viking, a Norse god appearing out of a novel. He had looked after his body and Sookie was amazed at how he looked after a thousand years.

As she neared the bed, she looked up and spotted Godric's shirt in her hands. Sookie walked closer and joined him on the bed. She handed him the shirt and he slowly took it from her hands, his fingers brushing hers as he took it.

Sookie looked at the viking vampire before her. He was broken. Sookie supposed his feelings for Godric were stronger than those of his own family as he had been with Godric over a thousand years. Sookie wondered what they would have seen, who they would have met.

Suddenly, Eric grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Sookie let him and gently placed her other hand on top of his. Minutes passed before Eric spoke.

"Godric is gone," he whispered. Sookie didn't say anything. She just sat there. "He's actually gone. This," he said, lifting the shirt that was in his other hand, "is all I have left of him. After a thousand years." Sookie squeezed his hand and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Did he say anything?"

Sookie bit her bottom lip. She wondered if she should tell him everything. Every little thing that Godric had told her. Deciding against it, she simply replied, "He was happy."

Eric scoffed and wiped his face. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this," he said, "You won't see it again."

Sookie smiled a little and went to move her hand. Eric quickly dropped the shirt and placed his large one over her's. "Godric meant so much to me," he stated, "Thankyou for staying with him."

"I'm glad I did," she replied. Eric's eyes met hers again and he quickly held her face and pulled her towards him. Sookie didn't stop him or shout at him. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Eric gripped her shoulders and pulled her even closer. Soon, Sookie was in his lap, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. He pulled her against him, continuing to kiss her.

Sookie knew it was the blood. She knew she was only kissing him because his blood was attracting her to him. But she also felt bad for him He had lost his maker and she had watched him disappear. They were connected.

He slowly pulled his lips away and leaned his forehead against hers. They stayed that way for a while and no words were spoken. Sookie felt terrible and amazing at the same time. Eric's kisses were fantastic compared o Bill's and he had a gentleness about him that drew her to him.

Finally, Sookie spoke up. "I have to go." He sighed heavily and nodded. "Bill will worry." At the mention of his name, Eric stiffened and gripped her harder. "Eric,' Bill can never know."

Eric felt a human emotion he thought he would never feel again – heart break. The petite blonde telepath in his arms still wanted Bill. He let her go and removed herself from his lap. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before turning and heading towards the door.

"Sookie," she heard, turning back to him. He was standing now and was before her in an instant. He lifted a hand and touched her hair. "I'll see to it that you receive your payment on return to Bon Temps." She looked up at him with heavy eyes, wanting him to kiss her again. "You best go, before Compton comes."

"You should rest," she stated to him, noticing small bleeds around his ears.

"Do not worry about me," he replied reassuring her and removing his hands before stepping back. Sookie took one last look at him before retreating from the suite and leaving the Viking behind.

She wondered if she would dream of him often.

**- END -**


End file.
